Without You
by star0704
Summary: She made a mistake and trusted the wrong person. Now Jareth must fight to reclaim what is his since the first time she called upon him before she is lost forever. Currently paused until other story is finished.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Labyrinth fic. I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters, but only thank the creator for making Jareth.

He held her slender throat in his giant hand and squeezed a little bit tighter. He could hear her breathing starting to come harder and her breaths coming in short gasps. Her predicament delighted him. The fear being shown so bluntly in her eyes excited him and made him unintentionally squeeze harder.

He didn't really remember how she came to be in his arms; all he knew was that he was having fun. Frowning, he noticed her eyes become a dimmer brown than the vibrant color they used to be. Releasing his grip, just a little, he scrutinized her as she gasped greedily for air. She had spirit in the beginning, he could remember that, but then she stopped fighting. Her black hair could barely be seen in the darkness shadowing her face.

"Wuzz de wrong wiz ya? Not hevin fun?" His already grammatically incorrect speech just sounded dumber being slurred.

The girl's eyes still shone with fear, but it was the underlying pride that excited him further. Something wet ran down the side of his face causing him for a brief instant to lose interest in the girl clutched in his hand. Using his free hand he caught the wet substance and squinted in the darkness to see it. He could barely make out the color red. It took a couple of seconds for it to sink in, but he faintly realized it was blood.

His blood to be more exact. Dimly he could remember a struggle and the girl clawing at his face.

"Uz bitch! I'd git ya for this!"

Once again he clutched the girl's throat tightly, but this time she didn't even have fear in her eyes. She had given up hope and just hung there, the recent pride no longer there either.

"Ughh…" The girl watched through a foggy vision as her captor's eyes shone with madness. Suddenly, she fell to the ground. Her head throbbed as she tried to regain air and still keep an eye on her assailant. He seemed to be lost in thought, but she knew better.

With a thud he fell to the ground and somehow she knew he wouldn't be getting back up.

"Get up," was the command coming out of the darkness. She couldn't see the man, but she could hear the coldness of his voice. With bitterness, the realization came that this man wouldn't be saving her. If anything, she just traded an angel for the devil himself. Shakily, she managed to stand on her feet. Opening her mouth, she tried to get out a word, but her throat was swollen.

"Walk forward."

Once again, she obeyed the command, almost falling to the ground a couple of times. It seemed like eternity before the order to stop came.

Then by all sides she was attacked. The fight out of her along with whatever energy in her body, she was mercilessly pushed to her knees with her arms held by two different people on each side.

Looking up, she gasped in shock. Her friend for the past year in college was standing before her. His eyes glistened with madness and he had a smirk on his face.

"Justin?" Her voice worked, but the name came out in the faintest of whispers.

"Justin?" He mimicked her. "Justin was never there to begin with. My name is Lucius McCrane and I'm here to claim you."

He laughed as her eyes narrowed and she snarled. "You're the one who hurt Toby!"

She tried to get up, but she was kicked in her stomach by one of the people holding her arms.

"Yes, because you wouldn't give in and needed to be taught a lesson. You are mine now, Sarah. You should've given in at the very beginning and things would have been a lot easier, but no, you had to be stubborn, old Sarah. Well, I'll change that."

He grabbed her chin forcefully causing her to look into his cold, blue eyes. Spit flew from her mouth onto his face. THWACK! The force of the slap jerked her head to the side; she could already feel the bruise forming.

"Why are you making me hurt you?" He snarled, and then made a motion with his hands. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted by the strong arms at her sides.

"Move."

The command came from her left, defiance sprung up, but it was quickly quenched when she was picked up by her arms by her captors. The bruising grips of her captors was definitely going to hurt tomorrow, if she lived that long. She was taken to a carriage drawn by two, strange looking beasts. Sarah squinted to see them, but all she noted was the scorpion like tails and cat faces.

Roughly, she was pushed into the tiny compartment of the carriage. She scurried to the door on the opposite side, but it was locked. Just as she was about to kick open the door, her head was jerked backwards. Justin, or should she say Lucius, held her hair in a tight grip and was pulling just enough to cause an ache in her head. She held back a moan of pain, but he could see past her pretense.

"Aww…does that hurt? That's just a warning; don't ever try to pull a stunt like that one again. You are MINE now." He let go of her hair as he said it.

Tears gathered in her eyes and before she could stop them, they were flowing freely down her face.

"Why?" Was the only question uttered from her lips. Her reply was only a feral grin. Cringing, she crawled to the opposite seat from his, just in time.

She felt herself being lurched forward as the carriage came to life. Stunned, she felt the carriage being pulled upwards.

'Carriages don't fly, do they?' She thought to herself, but a quick glance out the window proved her theory correct. They were flying in the air.

A gasp escaped her lips, but she hardly noticed. How was this even possible? Suddenly, she felt very tired. She turned to see Lucius staring at her with abnormal, glowing blue eyes. Her eyes drooped and before she entered into the realm of unconsciousness, she could hear Lucius' last words, "You are mine, Sarah. Never forget that."

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away!" Jareth narrowed his eyes as the teenage boy yelled the words at his little sister. A strange emotion stirred in his heart, the little girl looked like Sarah. He shook his head and made his entrance. He had made the decision a long time ago that he would not waste his time pining over some slip of a girl.

'But she wasn't just a slip of girl, was she? Now look at her, she's grown into a beautiful woman.' That damned voice wouldn't stop bugging him.

He refused to believe that it was his conscience trying to knock some sense into him. Right after Sarah defeated his labyrinth and won back her brother, he watched her through one of his crystal balls. He neither ate nor slept, but steadily watched her as she went back to her daily routine called life.

Then after much persistence from his bond with the labyrinth, he returned to his old life and hardened his heart once more. He stopped watching Sarah, but occasionally he did check up on her.

Now as he once again waited in his throne room playing with the little girl so similar to the woman he loved, he waited for someone else to try to beat his labyrinth. He knew the boy wouldn't win; he wasn't even trying his best.

"What shall I do with you, little one?" The little girl who couldn't be a day older than one just giggled at him and tried to grab his long hair with her stubby fingers.

"I think I shall call you Chelsie." The little girl, now called Chelsie, just smiled at him and laughed. Jareth narrowed his eyes. One of his subjects was calling him. He flicked his wrist and a crystal ball rolled onto the floor of the throne room. In a burst of glitter, Hoggle appeared.

"Hogwart, what do you want now?"

"It's Hoggle! But never mind that, I'm worried about Sarah! I haven't heard from her in almost a month."

Jareth's mind was racing, but he wasn't about to let Hoggle know that. "Hogwarth, why should I care what happens to that pathetic child?"

Hoggle's eyes narrowed and he spit at him.

"I knew I was wasting me time on the likes of you! I'll never know what she sees in you." Hoggle started to walk away, but stopped at the sound of Jareth's voice.

"Fine, you smittling rat, if it makes you feel better, I'll check on her." Jareth watched as Hoggle's body seemed to relax.

"Thank ye. I'll never let me self live if something were to happen to her." Jareth silently agreed with him as he produced another crystal. Hoggle hobbled closer to see clearer. Chelsie, too, seemed interested from her perch on Jareth's knee.

Jareth silently willed the crystal to show Sarah and hissed at what he saw. Hoggle turned to look at Jareth with confusion in his eyes. Hoggle gulped nervously when he saw that Jareth's eyes were ice cold with the promise of a painful death.

Hoggle started to toy with his jewels and hesitantly stared at his king. "Hobble, take this child and watch over her. I'll be back shortly." Hoggle opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Jareth's next words.

"You will do as I say. I will be back shortly." Jareth swiftly morphed into his owl form. As he flew out one of his windows, the breeze carried the hopeful words, "bring her back safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who reviewed and who waited patiently for this next chapter. Remember, I do not own Labyrinth even though I won't object to being able to borrow Jareth.

Impending Doom

Sarah ran with the Devil at her heels. She could feel his fiery breath on the back of her neck. Pain shot through her legs at the strain she was putting on them. Sarah was doomed and she knew it. Only one person could help her now and Sarah knew he had no intention of doing so.

With a gasp, Sarah woke up in a large bed. The cool feeling of silk was against her bare skin, soothing the hurts and aches she acquired the day before. Confused, Sarah desperately fought to remember how she got there. Slowly the memories of Justin's or should she say Lucius' betrayal filled her mind. With a fire like intensity, anger shot through her veins and burned away rational thought.

How could he betray her like that? Sweet, gentle Justin who was her best friend in college for the past year and supported her when she was in need couldn't possibly be this monster who kidnapped her.

But then again, it all did make sense. When she had first met Justin, it had seemed magical. She was walking home from her night shift at the diner and had the sense of being followed. When the pursuer just matched her pace when she sped up, Sarah ran for her life. Then with luck against her, she had tripped and her assailant tried to assault her.

Before any real harm could come to her, Justin had appeared out of no where and beat the guy off of her. After that, Sarah found out they went to the same university and they became fast friends. Every time Sarah had felt like her world was falling apart around her, Justin always seemed to know and tried to cheer her up.

With a jolt from her recollections, Sarah heard the door slam open. Lucius stood there in an outfit Sarah thought she would only see on Jareth. He was clothed in a baby blue, silk shirt with tight black pants that revealed everything. Most surprising were the pointed ears that stood out since his blonde hair was tied in a tight band against the nape of his neck.

Startled Sarah inched up against the headboard of the bed grasping at the thin sheets to cover up her nudity. At this moment, she didn't even want to wonder who undressed her.

"Why, Sarah, are you afraid of me?" Lucius snarled with satisfaction. Realizing what she had just done, Sarah raised her chin in defiance and said as loud as her sore throat would allow her. "No, I was just disgusted at the thought of you coming near me."

Before she even finished her sentence, Sarah regretted it. With all of her bruises, you would have thought that she would have learned that he got upset quickly. In a blink of an eye, Sarah was thrown across the bed with her hair wrapped around Lucius' fist.

In a dilemma on whether to keep grasping at her only form of cover or fight back, Lucius whispered in her ear, "Sarah, when are you going to learn that you are mine now? I will have you, whether you are willing or I have to force you."

Pushing her away, Lucius smoothed out any wrinkles in his outfit. "I will be back in one hour to collect you. We're going to a ball tonight and you will behave accordingly." Sarah gazed up at him, hatred shining in her dark eyes. Smirking, Lucius warned, "Oh by the way, Sarah. If you don't behave, not only will I beat you until you regret your decisions, but I will do worse on your little brother."

Pain raced through her chest at the thought of Toby being hurt again. "Leave Toby out of this! He has nothing to do with you!" The warning was undermined by the hoarseness of her voice and the fact that her voice cracked half-way through. Dark laughter filled the air and then Lucius was gone. Crying out in frustration, Sarah fell back onto the bed and wished for help with the sinking feeling that no one was listening.

Jareth flew through the veil between the Underground and the Aboveground. For the few minutes that it took to find himself in Sarah's apartment, he questioned the reason behind his actions. Why was he doing this for her? She had rejected his offer and almost ended up killing him in the process.

Sarah had apparently moved on with her life and seemed happy while doing so. She didn't seem to have any regrets about her decision. So why was he going out of his way to try to find her? Ignoring the question for now, Jareth arrived at Sarah's apartment.

Letting himself in through the window, he transformed back into his human form and quickly searched the rooms. Sarah's entire apartment had been ransacked and furniture had been destroyed. Evidently the intruders were looking for something, but couldn't find it.

Thankfully, Jareth couldn't find any evidence that Sarah had been home when the search had happened. Transforming back into an owl, Jareth took to the streets. Since Sarah had entered his labyrinth, Jareth became in tuned with her presence. Everywhere she went, she left a temporary trail that could be easily followed if someone knew what to look for.

Following that very same trail, Jareth found himself in an alley. Wrinkling his nose, Jareth sighed in disdain at the smell of sweat and urine that the alley radiated. Trying to ignore the scent, Jareth searched for any sign of Sarah.

The smell of her perfume still lingered in the air along with the smell of blood. Frowning, Jareth stepped a little bit deeper into the alley. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark setting, Jareth located a man lying on the ground apparently dead.

Inspecting the body, Jareth realized the body had a hole through the chest and claw marks on the face. Jareth could smell Sarah's scent all over the man's body. Rage coursed through him as he realized that the man had tried to hurt Sarah. Kicking the body once out of spite, Jareth frantically searched for her.

Growling in frustration and fear, Jareth dimly noted that Sarah's trail ended here. Racking his brain for explanations, he could only find two. One, Sarah was dead. Two, Sarah had been taken to the Underground. Berating himself silently for not being able to detect other people's essences, Jareth called for the only person he knew that could.

It was a long shot, calling for him, but Jareth didn't know what else to do. He was the only one who was willing to come to the Aboveground. In about a minute, the corner of the alley started to darken and it seemed like someone colored everything black. Out of the shadows stepped a figure. "What do you need of me, Jareth? It must be important to call me from my sleep."

Jareth turned around and faced the voice. "Damion, what essences do you see?" Damion didn't seem to mind the commanding tone of the voice or the fact that Jareth didn't answer his question. Without skipping a beat, Damion answered. "I see four strands that belong to one human female and three creatures of the Underground." Swearing, Jareth asked once again. "Can you make out who the three creatures are?"

Damion was quiet for a moment, but then answered. "I cannot. It seems that there was a protection spell on them during their time here." Jareth should have known better than to hope. Every being that traveled to Aboveground wore protection spells to hide from other creatures there.

"Fine, I am sorry to wake you from your sleep, old friend, but it is time that I called upon that favor that you owe me." Damion seemed intrigued at Jareth's odd behavior. Jareth had always been known to be cruel and never had thanked him for his services before.

"I need you to find out who those three creatures were and where that girl is."

"As you wish." With those three simple words, Damion disappeared back into the darkness and the alley seemed to brighten a little bit more.

Jareth looked around at the deserted alley and the dead man. "Sarah, I will find you and take out my wrath on whoever has hurt you." With that vow, he transformed back into an owl and traveled back home.

"My lord, what are you going to do?" A beautiful woman with blondish-silver hair lounged on the arm of Lucius' thrown. The atmosphere of the room was one of a barely concealed evil. The decorations were extravagant, but if one studied them closely, the glamour just hid the beginnings of deterioration.

"Don't worry my dear; I had already foreseen this happening. It was only a matter of time before he realized she was missing. No matter how much the Goblin King wishes to hide his love for the mortal, it's obvious to one who knows where to look." Putting down the mirror that had revealed Jareth only moments before, Lucius stood up.

"I still do not see why you must keep that wretch here." The woman pouted, running her arms down Lucius' chest. "I am can pleasure you much better than that little girl can." Gripping her arm to prevent those hands to go down any further, Lucius took his time in answering her.

"Now, Aleshia, you are not jealous are you? Sarah is a means for my way to power. Without her, Jareth will soon become weak from despair and with her death; I will accomplish what no other has done. I will defeat the Goblin King and take control of the Labyrinth." Smiling at his foreseen glory, Aleshia said, "Then, will you make me your queen?"

Glancing down at her drug filled gaze, Lucius smiled at her as if she was a child, "Of course not my dear, I will not share my power. But you will continue to be my mistress." Aleshia pouted but then realized that this was as close as she was going to get. Anyway, with just a little bit of the proper persuasion, she was sure she could get him to change his mind.

Lucius turned his attention away from Aleshia's luscious form and to Sarah's. It was obvious who would win in the beauty division between the two. Sarah's body could not even compare to Aleshia, but where as Aleshia won in beauty, Sarah triumphed in personality. Aleshia was like a porcelain doll that's only value was by looking at it, where as Sarah was easy on the eyes and still managed to intrigue one into conversation.

Yes, Sarah was an invaluable asset to Lucius at the current time. With Sarah at his side, not only will he conquer the Goblin King, but also rule the entire Underground. Laughing out loud, Lucius bet Sarah didn't even realize the power she possessed.

Startled, Aleshia studied Lucius. He was laughing like he had just gotten the pleasure of taking candy from a baby. "Darling, share. What's so hilarious?" Smiling at her, Lucius replied, "Nothing, my dear, just the fact that soon I will have everything I have ever desired."

Sarah massaged her sore head. She was surprised that she didn't find any bald spots. Glaring at the closed door, Sarah fumed over Lucius' words. Sarah Williams was her own person and definitely was not the property of someone else! Quickly the anger dissipated and curiosity raised its feline head.

The room Sarah was left in was richly decorated. Dark purple covered the walls along with exquisite paintings of landscapes. Looking, Sarah glanced upon a white wardrobe. Hoping for it to be a solution to her current nudity, Sarah started gathering the sheets around her to get up with.

Hearing a noise, Sarah looked up to see a young girl dressed in a maid's outfit walk in. The girl's eyes were downcast and she shuffled to where Sarah was. "Hello?" Sarah asked quietly afraid to frighten the girl.

The girl didn't say anything but looked down with the cap she was wearing hiding her face. Hearing the door open again, some men carried in a huge tub with other maids clutching buckets of hot water walking in after them.

Clutching the sheet to her, Sarah watched as they did the slow process of putting it down and filling it up. Finally the process was completed and they quietly left. In the back of her mind the question of why they didn't use magic formed, but Sarah quickly dismissed it.

The girl tugged at Sarah's sheets, but Sarah determinedly tugged back. There was no way she was going to give up her only form of modesty! "Miss, I'm sorry, but I was ordered to help you with your bath. There is no way that I'm going to be able to do that with you being wrapped in a sheet." The girl whispered the comment and Sarah could detect a slight trace of fear in her voice.

Wringing her hands together, the girl just stared at the floor with a look of anxiety on her face. Immediately, Sarah softened her look of annoyance and felt shamed. "I'm sorry. I started this off wrong. Please, my name is Sarah, what's yours?"

The girl's face lit up in surprise and she raised her eyes to meet Sarah's. With a quick intake of breath, Sarah gazed into sorrow filled violet eyes. Tendrils of brown curls poked out from underneath the tight cap and framed her heart-shaped face.

"Miss Sarah, will you please let go of the sheet, so that I can help you with your bath?" The girl whispered again, quickly reverting back to her timid self. Smiling, Sarah stood up with the sheet still wrapped around her.

"Just a moment, let me get closer to the tub first." Sarah replied walking over to the tub emitting steam. In one fluid motion, Sarah had discarded the sheet and stepped into the tub. A hiss escaped her lips at the temperature of it, but soon it turned into a sigh of pleasure.

For about an hour, Sarah was privileged to the gentle ministrations of the girl cleaning her hair and helping her with the tedious job of rinsing it.

After her bath was over, Sarah was forced into a beautiful green gown that dipped low in the front and back. Sarah had always loved dressing into beautiful dresses and playing dress up, but she always loved to be modest when doing so. This dress bordered indecency and showed a lot of cleavage.

The dress was simple in design, but the girl who revealed herself to be Alana after much persistence from Sarah added a diamond belt to the dress to class it up. This along with a diamond necklace and earrings made the dress look a little bit more extravagant.

Skillful with hair also, Alana put Sarah's hair up in a bun on her head with diamonds mingled in. Although her makeup was simple, Alana managed to hide the bruise on Sarah's cheek from when Lucius hit her and brought out her eyes with a green eye shadow.

The final completion of the attire was a green mask outlined in silver. Too late Sarah realized that the ball Lucius mentioned was a masquerade. Immediately the dance with Jareth during her time in the Labyrinth was brought to her mind. Hoping that this experience was going to be different, Sarah fought to stay calm.

She remembered Lucius' warning all to well. Be good or Toby was going to get hurt. Right now Sarah couldn't afford to rebel against his wishes, even if that meant losing some of herself in the process.

As if on queue, Lucius appeared at the door and with just one glance over, Sarah felt her very core being violated. "Ah…so I see you like the dress I picked out for you." Desire showed in his eyes blatantly and Sarah blushed at the mere thought of what was running through his brain.

Steeling her back, Sarah walked over to him. "Let's get this over with." Smiling at her attitude, Lucius held out his hand and waited for Sarah to take it. Feeling impending doom, Sarah grasped his hand and waited for what tonight would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is kind of boring but explains a few things. Remember I do not own Jareth but will welcome him into my room at anytime.

The Ball

Sarah stared at the crowd full of Fae and other creatures. She had never seen so many beautiful people in her life before. Sarah had realized long ago that she would never be one of those people that stick out in the middle of the room or have the effect of making people faint at the sight of them. Now standing in this room with the gorgeous people, she realized that the only way that she would stand out this time was by her lack of super model beauty.

Lucius had a tight hold on Sarah's arm so that there was no thought of escaping or asking for help, not that she recognized anyone anyways. "Remember, Sarah. One act of rebellion and not only will you suffer, but you're little brother as well." Gritting her teeth from replying to Lucius' words, Sarah put on her mask and mentally prepared herself for her part in this little play.

Finally it was their turn to be announced at the doorway, the announcer was a short dwarf crammed in a white suit too small for his stocky body. Blowing his horn, his gruff voice bellowed out to the crowd, "Lord Lucius and guest." Forgetting the fact that the man never announced her name, Sarah was pulled forward into the crowd.

Remembrance of the ballroom in Jareth's castle rose to her mind and she felt like she was suffocating. Forcing the spinning images of Jareth and her dancing, Sarah steeled her back and stuck her chin in the air at the probing looks of the other guests.

Lucius stopped in front of a couple who was were dressed in matching outfits decorated with swan feathers. "Lord Lucius, my dear. Where is the Lady Aleshia?" The female asked, staring blatantly with disdain at Sarah. "Yes, Lucius. Where is that stunning specimen?" The man agreed questioningly while giving Sarah the once over.

"Ah, Lord and Lady Rosencraft, Aleshia was feeling a little bit under the weather at the last moment." Lucius smiled in a fake way and they continued on after a few more minutes of mindless chatter. Sarah tuned out most of it after the first few statements.

It was like she was invisible. After the initial curiosity of who she was and with Lucius never actually telling, the other guests acted like Sarah didn't even exist. Only one man had the nerve to say good evening to her and then stopped talking altogether when Lucius gave him a look that said back off.

Thinking about Toby and how she was going to protect him through all of this, occupied Sarah's mind for the next few hours. Suddenly, she realized something weird. When she had first came into the ballroom, the crowd was buzzing and one had to almost shout to be able to carry on a conversation. Now if she was to whisper, everyone would hear.

Turning to see what had stopped all conversations, Sarah felt her heart drop. Standing at the doors was Jareth in his all of his splendor. He was wearing the same outfit that he had worn when she had confronted him during her last moments at the labyrinth and he still looked marvelous.

Hope began to spread within her and she felt like running to him right then. The only thing stopping her was that Lucius still had his arm wrapped in hers in a vice-like grip. An idea popped in her mind, so Sarah decided to try it.

Focusing all of her attention on Jareth, Sarah stared and concentrated. Conversation started to resume and people stopped whispering about the late arrival. Sarah kept staring, hoping Jareth would feel her gaze and come and investigate.

Jareth started to descend down the steps with a look of cockiness. The crowd parted in front of him as if people were afraid to get near him. Anxiety started to rear its ugly head and Sarah felt like crying in frustration when Jareth looked everywhere else but in her direction.

Her efforts were interrupted when Lucius' angry tone caught her attention. He had been talking to a slimy man who looked as if he just got out of the bog of eternal stench. He didn't seem to belong to the Fae and reeked evil. When he had turned his gaze on Sarah, she had started to feel grateful at Lucius' possessiveness.

"I told you to get the job done the first time or else." Lucius' angry growl had no effect on the man. "Well, me sorry sir, but the wench called for help and…" Not allowing him to finish, Lucius caught his neck in his hand. Letting go of Sarah, Lucius began to choke the man.

"I told you that you only had one chance and now you're trying to make excuses. I'm going to kill you for your insolence." The man started to try to desperately claw on Lucius' hand but Lucius was much stronger. The crowd stopped what they were doing and watched the man try to escape death.

Lucius was known for his cruelness among the lesser Fae and was feared among many. Although this sight was not new to the guests, they still were fascinated by the death of another.

Sarah stared at the scene with horror clawing at her insides, making it hard to breathe. Was he really going to kill this man?! Fear began to appear with the horror, forcing her to realize that the man might be her or Toby one day.

Although she felt sorrow for the man and didn't want him to die, she realized for once that she was powerless to do anything and Toby might get hurt if she did.

"What are you doing this time, Lucius?" The sarcastic drawl of the voice boomed throughout the room. Sarah turned to see Jareth watching Lucius with a bored look on his face. Lucius paused in his act of slowly choking the man and answered in an exasperated tone.

"This man insulted my guest and I am claiming my payment for it." Sarah stared at Lucius like he had grown two heads. That man had never insulted her!

Jareth calmly raised an eyebrow as if he doubted Lucius' story. "Lucius, you may be only part Fae, but still you know the rules. One, the Fae never lie and two, there is no killing on Avalon lands." Lucius just laughed at Jareth's statement and let go of the man.

"Jareth, I never was going to kill him. I was just teaching him a lesson." Patting the man on the back, the man nodded and muttered that it was okay. Jareth smiled but it was more like a snarl. "This is your first warning, Lucius, and don't let it happen again. Oh and by the way, remember, I'm Lord Jareth to you."

With that Sarah watched as he walked away. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back straight at her. Then he disappeared, leaving the feeling of hopelessness deep in Sarah's stomach. She hadn't seen one glimpse of recognition in his eyes at all.

Sarah did not see Jareth for the rest of the night and Lucius ushered her out the door shortly after that. When they arrived back at the castle, Sarah turned around and snarled at him. "What did you do to me?! He didn't recognize me at all and I know that I didn't change that much in this outfit!"

Laughing at her, Lucius fingered the necklace around her neck. "Remember, Sarah, not everything is what it seems." His laughter rung in her ear for the rest of the night.


End file.
